You could be my one
by AmazingMeg
Summary: When two girls stumble upon Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil, what could happen? The possibilities are endless. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**thanks for reading guys, I do not own the male YouTube characters, i do however own Meg and Natasha.**

Natasha and me were wandering through London, we both lived just outside the city but our aunt had let us use her apartment for a week.  
So we were wandering through London laughing and having fun, both holding milkshakes when something, or someone, hit us. Walking in the other direction were two boys, laughing and pointing at something. They smashed into us, knocking the milkshakes out of our hands and having the sweet liquid sprayed all over our hair. Surprisingly hardly any of it got on our clothes, which was a good sign.  
"Omg we're so sorry!" The smaller one said, covering his mouth with his hands. Me and my cousin desperately wanted to shout and have a go at them, but we couldn't. Not with the apologetic expressions on their faces which then made us realise who they are.  
Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil.  
We decided to play it cool, we were both angry that these boys had sprayed us with milkshake and we couldn't get back to the apartment as our aunt had gone out today, taking the only key.  
"Are you okay?!" The taller one said, with a look on his face like he was expecting us to hit him any second now.  
"We aren't hurt." I responded. "We both now stink of bananas though."  
"This is really gross." Tasha said, making sure none of the thick drink had gotten on her favourite shirt.  
"Can we make it up to you?' Amazingphil, the shorter one said  
"Yeah, let us buy you a new milkshake or something." Said Dan, we knew who he was from his videos.  
"Kind of pointless when we are covered in it." I said  
"Do you want to come back and use our shower first? Not in a weird way.." The boys asked us. Tasha and I shared a look before agreeing. We both had previously had them as our celebrity crush's and now meeting them in person was a massive shock, we were playing cool pretty well.

On the way to the tubes we introduced ourselves. "I'm Natasha, it anyone who knows me calls me Tash or Tasha, usually."  
"And I'm Meg."  
"Do you shorten it?" Phil asked  
"How are you supposed to shorten 'meg'?"  
"I mean is that shortened?" I couldn't help but smile and how clumsy he was. "Yeah, short for Megan."  
"And I'm dan, and this is phil."  
"We know, we've seen some of your videos." Tasha said, trying not to seem as much if a stalker as we both were in the past.  
As we walked down the steps into the underground tubes the YouTubers told us where they lived, just in case we were afraid they were kidnapping us.

We arrived at their house a short time later, no longer caring that they had poured milkshakes all over us.  
I used the shower first. It was big and expensive looking with a powerful spray set on a really hot setting. I stood for a minute, letting the hot water run down my body, the events of that day running through my mind. As I was thinking about what had happened I felt a rise of excitement. I had met Dan and Phil, they had spoken to me and not just to say hi to some fangirl, actually having a conversation and now I was standing in their shower.  
I had a quick look on the shelves to find some sort of feminine smelling shampoo and shower gel, when I came across Raspberry Kiss gel and Elvive shampoo. Were they expecting us or did they use it?  
I washed myself and got out, turning the shower off and drying myself down so I could get back in my clothes. There was no milkshake on them at all to which I was very thankful.  
My brush ran through my hair, making it knot free before I stepped out of the bathroom, allowing my cousin to go in.  
"You smell much better now." Phil said, who disliked bananas and probably couldn't stand the smell.  
"Yeah I was going to ask, what's with all the girly shower stuff?"  
"Oh tesco deliver the wrong stuff all the time, but it smells nice so we use it anyway." I grinned "sure they do."

While Tasha was enjoying her time in the shower, Dan had made some coffee for us. I looked out their window and before I could say 'nice view' I realised that from where me and my cousin where staying we had the same view. "You say you're on the top floor?" I asked. My response was both of them nodding. "Hang on here a sec." I put my coffee down and went out the door, going downstairs.  
"We scare girls off really well." Dan said, looking proud. A minute or two later I came back in.  
"Thought so.."  
"Thought what?" Phil asked, really confused.  
"We are staying directly beneath you!" I exclaimed. Dan laughed and said "that's what Phil's mum said. Isn't that right Phil?"  
We all laughed at Dans joke and Phil tried to hit him, knocking three things over in the process which just made us laugh more.  
Tasha then walked out and we both retreated to one of the spare rooms to dry our hair, discuss how hot they were and for me to explain they've been living above us for ages.  
After about 25 minutes our hair was dry and amazingly soft to the touch, that shampoo was good.  
As we walked out Dan and Phil said, "hey um, since you're living beneath us, dan don't make a joke, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us for a bit?"  
We both agreed, no questions asked. We raced downstairs to see if our aunt had returned and discovered she had been back around twenty minutes. We explained that we were going to stay with some friends for a week or so, to which she was glad to have her place back.  
We packed all our stuff and within an hour we were back with Dan and Phil showing us the two spare bedrooms they had.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks for commenting and stuff, hope you like the new chapter.**

One night I came home a little late, completely sober. Phil's face was back to perfect now, to which I felt very relieved. When I walked in Tash, Dan and Phil suddenly stopped talking and looked up.  
"Wow who died?" I asked grinning, no one laughed but instead phil said "can I speak to you for a second?"  
"Oh god did someone actually die?"  
"No, well probably but no one I know so yeah, can I speak to you?" Dan and Tasha turned and started to walk off, out the room. "Sure what's wrong?" I asked, really starting to worry  
"What I'm going to say next, I'm going to blame it on being drunk, okay?"  
"Are you drunk?'  
"Not even a little, but you don't need to know that... Wait-damn!"  
"Don't worry I can forget that you're sober."  
Okay-um.." The sun was setting behind him and I fell in love with the cute expression on his face as he said "I think I love you..."

It was like a dream, I had had dreams like this before, phil confessed he liked me and we ended up together so I was seriously wondering if this was some dream I was having now.  
While I was wondering if this was reality and staring at him he continued, "I would have said before but you were with that guy and then I saw how sad he made you and it was just never the time. Plus Dan threatened to sit on me if I didn't tell you."  
I didn't answer straight away, I was more then slightly shocked at what he was saying and after about a minute Phil said "are you going to say something...?"  
It definitely wasn't a dream, his lips felt too real. I rested my hands on his shoulders and stepping forward I kissed him. I pulled back and could see the smile on Phil's face "you like me too?"  
"Yeah haha!" I said and we kissed again.  
Phil attempted to make a heart with his hands, failing miserably.

That night I slept in Phil's bed, but nothing happened. It was too soon and neither of us wanted to mess this up. In the morning he wore his cute geeky glasses and holding hands we left him room, joining Tasha and Dan in the main room. Dan immediately winked at phil and said "someone got some"  
"Shut up!" Phil said, covering his mouth as he laughed at the joke.  
Tasha pulled me to one side and asked for every single detail, we then silently fangirled while phil told dan what happened. As I looked over at him, he looked back and smiled and I couldn't help the smile that broke out over my face.

Me and phil had decided not to tell the world of YouTube about our relationship to see if we lasted, but I was starting to appear in some of his videos as his 'new roommate'. Phil made me laugh, he made me laugh loads he was by far one of the strangest and funniest people i knew and I couldn't help but laugh when he was filming, to which he would respond by grinning.  
After a week or two the world of YouTube started to catch on about phil and me, some were mad that Phan was a lie, some were excited and some didn't believe it as it wasn't public and we were still 'friends'. We intended on keeping it secret for a while, but things don't always go to plan.

Phil was at Radio 1 filming live and it was drawing closer to nine. I had arrived ten minutes before the end of the show to walk back with him like I normally did. Tasha was waiting in the car while I was stood in the doorway, waiting for them to finish.  
"That's all today guys, thanks for watching we will be here everyday Sunday from seven till 9, don't forget to send us your videos and email us, thanks guys." Phil concluded, they both waved and the cameras clicked off, or so we all thought.  
I walked right up to Phil and saying hi I had one hand on his cheek, one leg bent and pressed against his side while I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, closing his eyes before pulling back.  
The second we pulled back the technicians realised the cameras were still on and flicked them off, warning us of the problem. We shared a look before Phil said "we should probably go home and explain."

The video opened Phil as always telling people about his life in his cuddly green hoodie, and then he broke the news.  
"Okay so I have a little explaining to do. So those of you watching mine and Dan's radio show would have seen what happened and I just wanted to say that me and Meg are together, she's my girlfriend and I think she's beautiful. We didn't say because of the judging we would get," a message flashed across the screen that said 'you may now take a moment to judge me.' "And since she's editing this," he continued, "I just wanted to say that I love you."  
No way was I editing that out.  
I was then in the video and we were pulling faces. It went silent as I stuck my tongue out and then phil hug-pushed me over so I was on my back, we laughed and then sat up, arms still around each other grinning stupidly and over the top.

Most of my friends from school saw the videos, so obviously they all knew, so school was fun, in a sarcastic way. (I was in my last year at sixth form so I was like 17/18).  
Coming out of school one time I pushed past people at the gates and jumped into Phil's arms who was waiting to walk back with me, I jumped at him and he picked me up and spun me in circles grinning. He then kissed me quickly as some girls I knew in my year walked past  
"You too are sooo cute, like really!" One of them said.  
Phil had one arm around my waist and my arm mirrored his.  
"Yeah, look at this!" I said, pulling a chain from my neck and pulling another from a reluctant Phil, at the end of them was half a heart but when you put them together they made a full one.  
"Omg that's the cutest" she said, then paused, "you wear necklaces?" She asked phil who said in an adorable voice "she made me!"  
"You love it really!" I said kissing him. We then said goodbye to the girls and Phil dragged me off skipping round the corner.

At the end of the road we walked down Dan and Tasha were waiting for us, sharing a kiss.  
"Now whose getting some?" I asked dan teasingly, the two of us got along like good friends. I hugged Tasha and then we started walking back, while Tasha was attempting to pull Dans trousers up from where they lay hanging off his ass. Laughing I looked at phil and he looked back, his eyes shining. There weren't many words to describe how I felt about him, it was so easy to be myself when I was around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for redwing guys, here's the new chapter.**

Later that night while Tasha and Dan went to their room to watch a movie me and phil stayed on the sofa, phil curled up and leaned against the arm of the setae while I lay on him, resting my head on his arm. A little way into the film he leant down, I was t quite sure what he was attempting to do but he was failing miserably. I looked up at him, "were you trying to kiss me?"  
"Uh maybe" he said turning a deep red.  
I leant up and kissed him slowly sitting up.

I woke up the next morning, my face already set in a grin, Phil's arm around my waist. It was pretty early and Phil was still sleeping but I left the room unable to stop smiling. As I walked out Dan got up "I wish to hear no details!" He said, walking into Phil's room.  
"I did it!" I said to Tasha who scowled at me, "I know. We share a wall that doesn't exactly keep noises out."  
"Oops" I responded, then we both grinned  
"What was it like?' Tasha asked me. I paused unable to think of a response but eventually I said "perfect!"

Me and phil were getting along great, until that day. We had gone out and a group of about 30 people recognised phil and asked for photos. One girl however, one girl who looked like some sort of model with perfect hair and perfect looks and perfect makeup wandered up to him, she said hi then grabbed his face kissing him. I was really angry until I reminded myself she's only a fan, I'm the one dating phil!  
At least that was until I saw phil not exactly kiss her back, but not exactly deny the kiss either.

Wandering home phil didn't even notice how upset I was, nor did he apologise for the kiss, he was just chatting about YouTube stuff. When we got in we all sat in the main room while phil told the story of the girl infront of phil and Tasha. Dan made a comment on me being jealous but Tasha could tell how I felt. Unfortunately phil was still clueless.  
I stood up and wandered to my room, not the one me and phil shared, my one. Phil followed me in and asked what was wrong, which then led to an argument.  
It was horrible! I never knew this side of phil, he was always cute and innocently adorable, I hated the argument.

We didn't speak for almost a week, but eventually I decided to apologise and fix things. For the sake of feeling better and making it less awkward when dan and Tasha were around.  
I managed to get Phil alone but before I said anything he asked me, "would you like to break up?"  
Thinking back now I'm pretty sure he was asking me if I wanted to, rather then breaking up with me. "Do you want to?" I asked him  
"I was asking you..."  
"Okay.." I said without thinking.  
"Fine." He walked off, not even caring.

The next few weeks were difficult but I think I was finally over Phil, we were actually starting to talk again. It was super awkward but over a month or so we were actually considering each other friends again, it was nice and comfortable not to be ignoring him anymore. We were back to laughing at each other and being ourselves.

"Hey meg! I need your help editing this video!" Phil called from dans room, I wandered in and sat down to watch the video he wanted me to check. The video started with some very bad acting then went to phil miming the words to Toxic the metal version. He looked very emo and very hot, I wanted to watch the video again he looked completely edgy and different but still cute and innocent.  
"what dya think?" He asked me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulling him to me, kissing him. It was perfect.

I sat up in my bed, it was just a dream. My hair hung in a mess around my face and there was sweat and tears on my cheeks. I checked the time and it was 3:15 in the afternoon. Guess I wasn't going to school that day.  
I left my room after I threw some clothes on and applied a small amount of makeup. I was dreading having to face the others, I couldn't tell anyone about this. Not even Tasha, and I could tell her everything.

I left my room and immediately made eye contact with Phil. Great. I felt like he was looking into a part of me no one ever saw. He looked at me a way he hadn't in a while, like he knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" Dan asked. So clearly I was obvious. Phil wasn't using some telepathic way to tell. I nodded and smiled and dan added "you look like a lama just ate a placenta Infront of you"  
"Why do you continue to date him?" I asked Tasha who laughed.

Phil left to edit videos for today's deadline and a small time later I heard his voice "meeeeg I need your help!" His voice made me melt. I wandered into his room. "Tasha and Dan already checked over this video, could you check it once before I upload it? I'm not so sure about this one..."  
"Sure..." I said, a strange sense of de ja vu came over me. Before I sat down Phil put a hand on my shoulders and pushed me back. Worry ran through me and I tried to squirm out but phil moved closer. I was stuck in a corner.  
I wanted nothing more then to move even closer but he wasn't sending those vibes. He looked me right in the eye "are you sure you're okay?" His voice was soft and quiet and his eyes stared right into mine. I nodded quickly and squirmed out of his grip and sat in his chair, clicking play on the video.  
I almost had a heart attack. The video started with phil Infront of the camera, then the music started up. The metal version of toxic. Phil danced around and mimed the lyrics, closups, shirtless shots, messy emo hair and him just looking gorgeous.  
By this point Dan and Tasha had walked into the room just having a casual conversation. "Whats the matter?" Tasha asked. My eyes were wide and I could feel face face looking pale and sickly.  
Dan, phil and Tasha's eyes all bore into me. I could feel each one of them worrying about me and I couldn't deal, the song still playing in the background. "I-I gotta go!" I got up and ran out the room, I had never moved faster in my life.

I didn't get home till later that night, Dan had been pacing and was practically yelling in my face "what the fuck, where the hell have you been?!" I tried to quieten him as Tasha and phil had clearly gone to bed.  
Great. Guess phil didn't care that much then.  
Dan hadn't finished. He kept asking what was wrong and in the end I told him the truth.  
All of it. It took a while and in the end he apologised and hugged me. He was a good friend.  
"Just take things slow, don't stay when you can't take it." We stayed there silently for a few hours and then I headed off to bed. It was nice to just sit there, dan and Tasha were my best friends and they were meant for each other, but I wasn't sure about phil.

The morning came and I was up early. I couldn't sleep I suppose. I left my room and found everyone in the main room. Phil scooped me up and hugged me, a hug I just fell into. I shut my eyes and relaxed, but opened them to see Dan miming "PLAAAACEEEENTAAA!" And I couldn't help laughing. A few hours later I got everyone in the main room and said some words I knew would hurt them. "I think I need to move out."  
"What? Why! What's happened?" Tasha jumped up, immediately worried. Dans face looked guilty and I couldn't even look at phil. I wasn't going to.

The next day Tasha and Dan went out to town for the day, filming their day together for YouTube. Which meant I was left alone with phil. As I was moving out soon he suggested that we mess around and play a few games on my last couple of weeks.  
We played monopoly a few times and watched a funny movie then got into a massive debate about M&Ms, I said they all tasted the same and he said each one tastes of rainbows and each rainbow has a different flavour to the other one. "Let's test that theory!" Phil said, grabbing a blindfold from his bedroom  
"You're on!" I tied the blindfold round his head and made him open his mouth slightly. Each time I put one in his mouth he said the colour he thought it was.  
"Red, blue, blue blue, green, yellow, red, orange, blue, blue."  
"You got them all right what is wrong with you?!" I said laughing.  
He then tied the blindfold round me and we tested his theory.  
"Brown, brown, brown..." I had no idea what colours they were, it was just a fun game. There was a small delay between one MnM and the next, rather then a brown one he pressed his lips to mine.

It was a dream, it must have been a dream. There was no way Phil Lester the cutely gorgeous lion obsessed boy was kissing my right now.  
I lifted my blindfold off my eyes and phil pulled back quickly, but he was still close to my face.  
"Omg I'm really sorry, it um- I, well, it's, I'm so-" before he had time to turn to an even darker shade of red I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, but this time neither of us pulled away.  
It was perfect, actually it was more then perfect and there was nothing that could describe how I was feeling. Phil was my one. It didn't look like it but there was no way we could have gone through this, felt the way we do and not meant to be together.  
He pulled his lips back but his forehead was still pressed to mine as he whispered, "I'm never letting you go again."  
"Is that a promise?" I replied, I felt like crying I was so happy.  
"For as long as lions are amazing I will feel like this for you."  
"So forever?"  
"Yes." I smiled at him, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes and kissed the top of his nose. "Now let's unpack some boxes." Phil said, of course he wasn't going to let me move out.

It was another dream. They were getting more and more vivid everyday and I needed him back in my life more and more every day, this wasn't healthy for me. I couldn't believe it was a dream, trying to move out, playing games, kissing phil, having him tell me he will never let me go again...  
It was shit, I wasn't moving out but it was still shit so i decided to push past it entirely.  
I got ready and left my room looking like nothing had happened, I got greeted by everyone and a long smile from phil wearing those adorable glasses. I made some breakfast and Dan stood up, going to make tea.  
We heard his voice from the kitchen, "right we have no tea and no coffee I am going to die so before that happens and lamas eat my placenta I'm going to go to the shops to buy a shitload of it. Anyone want to come?"  
"I will Tasha said, kissing Dan while she grabbed her bag."  
I felt worried about being alone with phil but I had to push past it, so I did. We were both on our laptops for about half an hour before he said to me, "can we talk?"  
Fear shot through me like a knife, what did he want to talk about? I felt as if he knew what I'd been dreaming. I was immediately guilty.  
He crawled over and sat on his knees while I was on the sofa, he sat up a little but not much, he lifted one leg up to lean on, so he had gotten on one knee to be more comfortable and squirm less while we spoke.

"Okay, this wasn't Dan's idea or Tasha's or anyone's, it was mine okay?"  
"Uh, okay"  
"Right, I think that something's been wrong over the last few days, maybe a week,"  
"Well stuff isn't perfect"  
"Yeah, and there's something I gotta say.."  
"Okay you're worrying me shitless what's wrong?"  
"Okay, this makes me sound crazy but everyone knows I'm weird anyway so yep." He looked at me and had never been more serious, "I've been having dreams, about you and then seeing you after, it's pretty hard and I hate that we are like this, we aren't friends it's too awkward.."  
"Yeah.." I nodded, not quite sure where he was going. A sudden, terrible idea came to me. He was going to kick me out.  
He pulled something from his pocket. The letter I bet. The letter that stated I had one week to find a place to live and then I have to leave. I felt ill, really ill.  
He held the thing in his hand up, looked at me before taking a deep breath and said.  
"Will you marry me?"


End file.
